


Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me

by Silence_Speaker



Series: Patchwork [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Calipso and Davy Jones love story turned to Bilbo and Thorin, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pirates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Speaker/pseuds/Silence_Speaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been shackled to these mortal bonds for far too long, so long he almost forgot-</p>
<p>Well, his time was drawing close and then those who had torn him from his rightful place would learn.</p>
<p>(Unconnected oneshots.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Hobbit or Pirates of the Caribbean.
> 
> Based on Pirates of the Caribbean, Calipso and Davy Jones story. I have made slight differences though, but that was on purpose.
> 
> Warning: Violence (not in detail and not really as bad as mentioned in the Hobbit or Pirates of the Caribbean). Smut later in the chapter. That means explicit. M rating meant.
> 
> Pairings: Thorin/Bilbo. Hinted sort of Bofur/Bilbo.
> 
> Time skips.

Bilbo absently toyed with some string his mind miles away, worlds away even. 

He had cursed his mortal form many times over the years (hundreds of years) he longed to return to his home but the thrice dammed Brethren court, the pirate court, had trapped him in his mortal form.

Ever since they had banded together and with a little help from his _dearest love_ , trapped him, caged him, he missed the sea. 

It almost physically hurt to be apart from the sea and sailing around on top of the water or swimming in it just wasn’t the same. He was cut off from it, bereft of its soothing quiet murmurs and terrifying rage.

So Bilbo had secluded himself in a small hut located on an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is hidden. At the moment being surrounded by the sea was as close as he could get.

He had been god of the sea, just as fickle and cruel, just as inviting and fathomless as the ocean. He had been the home of pirates, ruler of the waves and tides...

He had once been unfettered by the mortal body he was trapped in and he had been magnificent and terrible, uncontrollable and uncontained.

Now he was just Bilbo, trapped on an island of his own making and locked in his mortal form.

Bilbo recalled his lover, Thorin, now commonly known as Davy Jones and feared the length and breadth of the sea. 

He remembered their dalliance, full of outrageous flirting and exquisite kindness. Bilbo had come to Thorin clad in his human form and Thorin had pledged his life and love to Bilbo forever and a day.

And so Bilbo had tasked him with the duty of ferrying the souls of the dead, those that died at sea, to the afterlife. Thorin was essentially immortal so long as he didn’t step upon dry land apart from one day every ten years. 

Bilbo had wanted his lover with him forever more.

But Thorin had deserted his purpose. 

He didn’t ferry those who died at sea to their final resting place and so, as he twisted his purpose, his visage changed to fit. Thorin no longer looked like the man Bilbo had known but a monster, tentacles leading from his face, a crab claw for a hand, a wooden stump for a leg.

(A creature of the sea.)

But that was all after he had given the Brethren court the information with which to trap Bilbo. 

Despite Thorin’s betrayal Bilbo couldn’t help loving him still.

Pirates were not what they had once been, they had tamed the sea (which was never meant to be tamed) and so were softer, no longer the harsh thrilling (and oh so spirited) plunderers they had once been. 

Now pirates cowered under the force of the Navies and ran instead of holding their own, instead of sending the various Naval ships turning tail.

Thorin had once been content and he had smiled; now he was melancholic and cruel. 

(The smiles had disappeared apart from the caricatures of a grin that inspired fear rather than warmth.)

It was for this reason Bilbo agreed to accompany The Company, a crew of pirates, to rescue their captain, Bofur, from ‘Davy Jones’ locker. 

Bilbo needed Bofur to come back to the world of the living because he was one of the nine pirate lords and he needed him so he could be set free from his bonds once and for all.

Bilbo watched his breath mist in the freezing air, ice bergs drifting past mostly submerged by the placid water. He looked up at the stars dressed in his usual shirt and trousers cut off at the knee messily, feet bare even as the crew piled on all the furs they could grab their hands on while their teeth chattered, Bilbo was unmoved by the cold.

Bilbo’s lip curled as he watched the oceans placid movements, if, no _when_ , when he regained his true form the pirate court would find out just how cruel he could be.

Bilbo had got an agreement from Balin, the man in charge when Bofur wasn’t there, and Bofur’s first mate. When the Brethren court met up, Balin would gather each of the tokens from the nine pirate lords and set fire to them burning them and speak the words that would set Bilbo free, free from his mortal shackles that chained him so cruelly.

The sea was his soul and the Brethren court had torn him from it, preventing his return.

 

#

 

_Bilbo stood in the shallows the sea lapping at his ankles like a lovers gentle caress. It felt odd, parading around in this form. He wasn’t instantly recognisable as a god but rather he resembled a short young man, honey coloured curls and ocean blue eyes._

_Bilbo didn’t flinch or jump as a warm body pressed up against his back, breath fanning his neck as moustache and beard braids tickled. Bilbo stayed where he was not responding to the enticing touch or leaning into the freely offered embrace._

_He wriggled his toes in the sand, mind on storms more than five days sail hence and the utter havoc raged destroying lives for some, while others scavenged the destroyed ships with glee._

_Bilbo tilted his head curiously to the sky looking up at the twinkling specs. It was odd, parading around pretending to be human, odd but fascinating. It was so very different experiencing a human life and Bilbo could almost feel himself changing._

_He was very changeable by nature, just like the sea could turn from a hurricane to gentle still waters in a matter of minutes he could turn from bright burning anger to soft tender love._

_Sometimes he hated that Thorin was changing him and at others he rejoiced, basking in the warm feelings._

_But underneath it all the sea remained unchanged. Whatever happened above rarely changed anything below in the deepest of depths._

_Thorin sighed against the hairs of his neck breathing in the reassuring scent, of the ocean, a salty breeze mixed with muskiness that all human men and woman have but unique to each person._

_Bilbo was a mixture of a warm hearth fire and the cool ocean and Thorin never forgot it. Bilbo was just as untameable, uncontrollable as the ocean, and a hearth fire might warm the home but it could just as easily burn it down._

_How could he forget how utterly his own person Bilbo was when it shined from his eyes, the very colour of the depths of the ocean and just as unfathomable. There were many secrets left untold at the depths of the ocean and Bilbo’s eyes hinted at them teasingly._

_But he loved him, loved Bilbo, loved him for his free nature just as he loved the sea. And Bilbo and the sea were one and the same._

_Thorin would wait until Bilbo acknowledged his presence and they would descend into their usual flirty banter or take their tryst to private quarters with an actual bed._

_Bilbo eventually stirred, breaking his perusal of the stars as he turned in Thorin’s lose grip, nuzzling gently at Thorin’s neck mischievous lips tracing a warm path down the pulse point._

_Thorin ran his palms up and down Bilbo’s sides, fingers ghosting towards the buttons of the shirt. Bilbo refused to wear anything other than trousers ripped at the knee and a shirt, he claimed clothing was far too restricting._

_People tended to look askance at someone wearing such an obviously fine shirt and trousers (despite the ripped off bottoms) yet not wearing any shoes or a jacket._

_Neither Thorin nor Bilbo cared for the stares, what did it matter what complete strangers thought of them? Thorin was a pirate with various misdeeds to his name and Bilbo a god of the sea, societies rules hardly benefitted them so why adhere?_

_Bilbo kissed down Thorin’s thick chest undoing the ties and buttons of the once white shirt as he went clearing the skin for his tongue and lips. Bilbo knelt, his knees soaked by the water of the sea and he groaned at the thrill, he was with his lover, his Thorin, and with the sea._

_He gently tugged at the ties of Thorin’s trousers thankful his lover had taken his boots off before joining him in the shallow water._

_Thorin tugged at his hair in warning that they really shouldn’t do anything here, not in plain view of anyone wandering down to the beach and not in such a public place._

_Bilbo ignored him skilfully playing Thorin’s body until he barely remembered his own name let alone societies conventions._

_Bilbo gently nosed at the hard flesh straining between Thorin’s solid thighs. He was in a playful mood tonight, more gentle and teasing than normal. Bilbo tended to prefer hard and fast, quick satisfaction and blinding sensations, stirring their blood until it was racing, rampaging through their veins like the torrents and swift currents that flowed in the sea._

_Thorin would be a liar if he claimed that he didn’t enjoy every thrilling second._

_Bilbo gently kissed the tip of Thorin’s erection smiling cheekily upwards as Thorin fought not to thrust into his face. Bilbo palmed the base of warm hard length licking at the silky skin, lapping like a cat and placing teasing nibbles down the entire length._

_Thorin’s hand clenched in Bilbo’s hair and Bilbo stilled his ministrations in warning, he did not appreciate being tugged around by his hair. Thorin’s grip loosened at little and Bilbo continued._

_Eventually to Thorin’s evident relief, the groan was of a man granted respite just before death, Bilbo sucked the length into his mouth throat relaxing to take it down fully, tongue twisting round the length tracing patterns discernible only to Bilbo._

_When his jaw started to ache Bilbo pulled off relishing Thorin’s look of complete loss as he shuddered as cool air hit his throbbing arousal._

_Bilbo tugged Thorin down so that he was lying on his back in the shallow water, half his body in the air and half in the water._

_Thorin groaned with complete abandon as Bilbo straddled him. The cool water that occasionally hit his erection should have cooled his ardour but it did nothing of the sort, the cool waters occasional caress only inflamed him further._

_With hooded eyes Thorin watched Bilbo prepare himself swiftly and harshly, Bilbo did not like to wait after all._

_He could be as patient as the still waters at times but it was not Bilbo’s natural state of being._

_Bilbo grabbed at Thorin’s length holding and guiding it into his hastily prepared hole. Bilbo gasped along with Thorin as he was speared, sinking down onto the hot, hard length. Bilbo groaned as he sank down fully the burning stretching feeling utterly welcome and Bilbo clenched his muscles eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Thorin._

_Bilbo set the pace, slow for once, in time with the tides soothing motion. Despite the bruising hands on his hips and the building pressure of his impending orgasm Bilbo didn’t speed up, he kept his pace slow, delighting in it and the way his thighs burned at the continued exertion._

_Thorin cursed as he attempted once again to thrust into the tight heat above but yet again Bilbo prevented him from thrusting in deep keeping his pace slow as it was. He groaned in frustration tossing his head from side to side as his orgasm slowly edged closer and closer._

_Bilbo arched his spine groaning in pure pleasure as Thorin hit the sweet spot inside of him, panting Bilbo looked down capturing Thorin’s gaze in his own._

_Thorin stared up at the deep blue gaze, the decadent pleasure evidenced by that searing glance, blown pupils and the flush on Bilbo’s cheeks._

_In one swift move, calculated so that he didn’t slip out of that wonderful tight heat, Thorin rolled them over so Bilbo was now the one half in the sea water and half out._

_He watched as Bilbo’s pupils already blown wide with lust dilated further. Bilbo clutched at him, his blunt finger nails dug into Thorin’s shoulders as a wordless cry left his lips and his body tightened impossibly around Thorin’s arousal._

_Thorin placed his forehead against Bilbo’s and they panted against one another, breathing in each other’s gasps._

_Thorin thrust, hard, deep satisfying thrusts that made both of them groan to feel. Bilbo wound his legs around strong hips, arching his back so his chest and arousal brushed over wiry chest hair._

_“More.” Bilbo breathed meshing their upper bodies together grinding into Thorin’s thrusts. The dual feelings of being filled so pleasurably and feeling the sea churn gently beneath him spurring him on._

_Thorin snaked a clumsy hand down to pump Bilbo’s straining arousal. Bilbo’s body tightened fully, back arching in a way that had to be painful, fingers digging into the muscles on Thorin’s shoulders and his inner muscles clenching, constraining around Thorin._

_Bilbo came silently and Thorin kept his eyes fixed on Bilbo’s as they changed colour, the blue lightening as Bilbo released. Thorin came almost instantaneously as Bilbo’s inner muscles clenched randomly, dragging him in, milking him for all his worth._

_Thorin flopped on top of Bilbo, spent._

_Bilbo slowly relaxed his fingers and lowered his spine so it was no longer painfully arched but he kept his legs wrapped around the trim waist, breathing heavily._

_It was an even more intense encounter than usual, touching the sea, having sex while semi submerged. Bilbo delighted in the feel of being surrounded by the ocean, his domain, with his lover Thorin still inside of him._

_Bilbo nosed Thorin’s chin up and kissed him tongues entwining languorously, lazily dancing to a tune they had long perfected. Bilbo wriggled his hips in a purposeful motion flicking at Thorin’s nipples and touching other erogenous zones feeling the softened length inside of him twitch and begin to swell._

_“Temptress. I swore I was far too spent for another round.” Thorin groaned separating his mouth from Bilbo’s and grinning down at him._

_“Ah, but you have to match the strength of the seas, you cannot be spent after one mere round. That was a starter, are you ready for the main course?” Bilbo questioned mischievous eyes meeting Thorin’s own twinkling ones and his lips curling in a satisfied smile._

_“Impossible.” Thorin breathed. For it was, impossible to match Bilbo, to tame the sea. And it made Thorin love Bilbo a little bit more as well as a little bit less..._

_Bilbo loved Thorin all the more for loving this part of him, for loving all of him._

_Bilbo smiled, this one full of pure delight, an honest happy expression that lit up his features.  
And Thorin smiled back, not matching Bilbo, but meeting him. He couldn’t match Bilbo, who was the sea and a law unto itself, but he could meet him, would always meet him, that much Thorin could do._

 

#

 

Bilbo helped the pirates free their captain. He had known Bofur since he was a teenager and Bilbo liked his sheer stubbornness, will to succeed and happy go lucky attitude even as he cursed it.

Bilbo smiled as Bofur stared them over incredulously, he had certainly not thought he would ever see his old crew again (mixed with people not of his old crew), especially not in Davy Jones locker.

“Why should I come with you? Four of you have tried to kill me before and one of you succeeded.” Bofur said glaring at Thranduil who sniffed disinterestedly.

“Ah, but you enjoyed it at the time.” Bilbo said reminiscently. Bofur smiled involuntarily.

“Aye, it was memorable.” Bofur agreed grinning fondly.

 

#

 

Bilbo watched the souls of the dead with sorrow shining from his eyes, he couldn’t help them, it was Thorin who was supposed to ferry the souls of the dead at sea to the afterlife.

“Don’t leave the ship.” Bilbo warned sharply as one of the crew members leaned towards the dead soul of his lover and another reached for his long departed brother.

“It was Davy Jones duty to ferry the souls of the dead and with that he was allowed to step on shore for one day every ten years to meet with his beloved. But he corrupted his purpose. He threw off his mortal name and became a monster, he was a man once.” Bilbo explained to the crew who listened to the story enthralled.

Bilbo put the locket he had been fiddling with back under his shirt, hidden from view. It was one of two lockets, Bilbo had one, Thorin the other...if he hadn’t chucked into the depths of the ocean.

 

#

 

Bilbo waited, locked in the Brig until Balin came back from the Brethren court meeting with the nine pieces of eight.

Bilbo whirled around as he heard the tune from his locket, the one of only two, played. He smiled in welcome as he saw Thorin’s changed features and the locket he held open. 

Bilbo dragged his out from under his shirt and opened it releasing the melody that was the counterpart to the one playing from Thorin’s.

“Hello, my love.” Bilbo greeted walking towards the barricade, keeping him imprisoned.

“Ten years I sailed the seven seas charged with the task you set to me. And then, on the day I could finally meet with you on shore, you weren’t there!” Thorin spat the tentacles that grew from his face writhing in agitation.

Bilbo’s smile faded turning into something far more melancholic and sad.

“It’s my nature; would you love me if I was any different?” Bilbo asked eyes seeking out Thorin’s gaze and locking onto him.

“I do not love you.” Thorin denied forcing his eyes to look at something else not Bilbo’s impossible, familiar and above all gut wrenching blue eyes. Bilbo reached out a hand and touched the place on Thorin’s chest that should be directly in front of his heart.

Thorin gasped his features changed and he stroked his beard (no longer tentacles), now looking like the man he had once been.

“You offered me your heart once, Thorin, then you betrayed me and cut out your heart and placed it in a chest. You’ve destroyed your purpose.” Bilbo said retracting his hand and watching with sorrow as Thorin’s familiar features melted into the unforgiving monster that was Davy Jones.

Thorin took one last lingering glance at Bilbo locked in the Brig before he swept away, wooden leg thunking on the planks of the ship in an uneven rhythm. Bilbo clutched his locket close to his heart longing for the days when he would be free.

Thorin cursed himself for a fool for visiting Bilbo. Despite the fact Bilbo hadn’t met with him, the one day out of ten years they could be together on land he still loved him, still loved the untameable spirit.

 

#

 

_Thorin watched as Bilbo almost danced across the ship pointing out anything Bilbo found interesting. He smiled absently, the look in his eyes wistful and lingering with a tiny hint of sadness marking the depths._

_Eventually Bilbo tired of looking round Thorin’s new ship, Erebor, and joined Thorin leaning against the centre mast watching the sunset over the sparkling waves. Bilbo sighed softly a fierce yearning in that soft sound._

_“You will wait for me, won’t you?” Thorin asked unable to keep a lid on his desperate question. Bilbo turned to face him raising an incredulous eyebrow._

_“Of course I won’t wait! Why would I wait on the shore like an old fishwife?” Bilbo asked with a shake of his head. Thorin smiled painfully, that wasn’t quite what he meant. Bilbo caught the smile and eyed Thorin speculatively._

_“I won’t forget you, you are mine, I have your heart as you have mine.” Bilbo stated leaning against Thorin’s chest in an uncharacteristic move, Bilbo never leant against anyone, not even when he was exhausted._

_Thorin’s smile lost its pained edges. He had worried that with the ten year gap between him being able to visit the shore Bilbo would find someone else. Or perhaps grow bored of waiting, Bilbo was not known for his staid, steady and calm nature but Thorin supposed despite his lovers fickleness there was a loyalty there, Bilbo could be incredibly loyal but it was a fickle loyalty and hard to predict._

_“You silly man.” Bilbo commented with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Thorin sure Bilbo was inwardly laughing at him._

_Six months after he had begun his duties, ferrying the souls of the dead to the other world Thorin had a visitor to his ship, an unexpected and extremely welcome visitor._

_“Bilbo!” Thorin exclaimed happy to see him but surprised, he hadn’t expected to see Bilbo for ten years. Bilbo shook his head at Thorin’s surprise his damp curls flinging droplets of water._

_“You silly, silly man. I said I would not wait for you, why wait when I can visit?” Bilbo asked teasingly striding off to Thorin’s private quarters._

_Thorin grinned._

_He had not assumed Bilbo could travel across the waves without usual transport like a ship, but Bilbo had surprised him once more. But maybe, Thorin thought, maybe Bilbo could hear the sea telling him where he was and will himself to wherever Bilbo wanted. It was odd speculation but Thorin did not know all of Bilbo’s capabilities even now, after six years of being together._

_The visits did not occur often and it could be a couple of years where Thorin wouldn’t see Bilbo. He never made demands on Bilbo’s time and Bilbo never offered an excuse why he didn’t visit before or more often._

_Then came the ten year mark, when Thorin would be able to step on shore for one whole day. He was looking forward to it immensely, he loved the sea, adored it, yet he did occasionally long for land. But most of all he was looking to enjoy the day with his lover, an entire day of just Bilbo and him on dry land._

_Thorin waited on the shore feeling his feet sink into the sand with delight._

_He waited as the hours passed and still Bilbo did not turn up._

_Thorin waited until the very last moment when he could not conceal from himself a moment longer that Bilbo was not coming, that he was not going to show up._

_He was utterly enraged as he stomped back on board of his ship._

_The next time Bilbo dropped by for a visit Thorin threatened to throw him overboard or shoot him._

_Bilbo’s confused look had sent his rage spiralling and the next time Thorin could spend a day on shore he informed the Brethren court how they could trap Bilbo, god of the sea, in mortal bonds. Something Bilbo had told him about, a secret Bilbo had told Thorin trustingly, love shining from those fathomless eyes._

 

#

 

Balin freed Bilbo from his mortal bonds and watched with deep apprehension as Bilbo seemed to disintegrate, particles floating gracefully into the sea.

All at once a sudden storm brewed up and the waters that had been placid just moments before swirled and moved treacherously.

The pirate court united fought the Naval ships, despite the danger of the thunderous storm. 

They cheered as the navy turned tail after a bloody battle and fled away from the might of the pirates joined together as a team against the overwhelming odds.

Balin could have sworn at the end, after it had been discovered that there was a new captain of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones had been killed in the battle, that he saw the shadowy forms of Bilbo entwined with a man with a passing resemblance to the recently dead Davy Jones, their silhouettes formed from the water rising above the tempestuous waves.


End file.
